In the telecommunications industry, optical fiber systems are increasingly used for high-speed signal transmission. With the increased utilization of optical fiber systems, optical fiber cable management requires industry attention.
One area of optical fiber management is the routing of optical fibers from one piece of equipment to another. For example, in a telecommunications facility, optical fiber cables are routed between fiber distribution equipment and optical line terminating equipment. In buildings and other structures that carry such equipment, the cable routing typically takes place in concealed ceiling areas or in other manners to route cables from one location to another.
When routing optical fibers and other cables such as copper wires, it is desirable that a routing system is readily modifiable and adaptable to changes in equipment needs. Accordingly, such routing systems include a plurality of components. For example, longitudinal trough members can be used to carry optical fibers along straight passages. Fittings can be used at intervals to accomplish bends, turns, and changes in elevation. Trumpets can be used to allow cable to enter and exit trough members at proper bend radii. The trough members, fittings, and trumpets are joined together by couplings to form the cable routing system. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,067,678; 5,316,243; 5,752,781; 6,709,186; and 6,715,719 teach cable routing systems that include a plurality of trough members, fittings, trumpets that are joined by couplers. Various concerns arise with the use of such systems. One concern is that a plurality of components is used for joining the trough members, fittings, and trumpets. These components increase the number of pieces in the system and can increase the costs associated with and size of the final system.